The Lives We Lead
by Descent
Summary: Daniel Jackson must come to terms with the death of his wife Sha're on a desert planet similar to Abydos.


Stargate SG-1

"The Lives We Lead"

Written by: Descent

The event horizon beautifully opened out of the gate on the hot desert planet as SG-1 came out of it.

"Well kiddies, welcome to P83-77X." Colonel Jack O'Neill said to his team with his usual sarcastic flair, "Doesn't look very lively."

"Well there could be a possible civilization near by." Dr. Daniel Jackson replied back to Jack's comment.

"Keyword there being "could" Daniel." Jack countered, wiping his forehead a little bit and putting on his glasses.

Major Samantha Carter walked around observing the planet a little; it looked very familiar to her.

"Deja Vu...this planet almost reminds me of Abydos. Colonel, I suggest we find some shade from this heat." Carter suggested as she climbed up one of the nearby dunes.

"Alright, let's head out…see what we can find. Daniel, send back the MALP through the gate, don't want the…stuff…inside to get damaged by the heat." Jack ordered awkwardly, technology was never one of his strong points. "Teal'c let's go…"

Jack and Teal'c followed Major Carter up the hill as Daniel sent the MALP back through the gate using a remote control. The Stargate closed after the MALP safely went in.

"Jack maybe we should…" Daniel suggested turning around only to realize the others had already gone ahead, "Great, just…great."

This always seems to happen to Daniel on some sort of mission. Feeling a little frustrated, Daniel followed their trail up the dune. At the top, there was no sign of the others. Daniel turned around expecting to see the Stargate behind him…it was gone as well, replaced by an endless field of dunes.

"Jack…Sam…Teal'c?" Daniel yelled out trying to find them. "Where are you guys?"

"_My dear Daniel…" A familiar voice whispered as the wind picked up._

"Sam? Is that you?"

A slight breeze went across Daniels face, it was a familiar feeling. It was like a hand slowly but gently sliding across his face. Some sand from the wind blew onto his glasses. He slowly took them off and tried to wipe the sand off but the wind picked up again and blew his glasses out of his hand. Daniel sighed as he reached to pick them up but before he could a familiar hand from out of nowhere picked them up for him.

"Thank you, I was starting to think I was…" Daniel stood up and finally looked at the person only to see that it was…his long dead wife Sha're, "Going insane…Sha're?"

Daniel was left speechless as he stood there gazing into the eyes of his dead wife. Sha're handed him his glasses and smiled a little bit.

"Sha're…but, you're dead."

"_Only physically my Daniel." She replied still smiling._

"But how did you get here…no, no this can't be real. Who are you?" he asked skeptically, putting back on his glasses.

"_Sha're, your wife, Daniel."_

"Sha're has been dead for two years now."

"_And yet I live on, in here…" she said pointing to his heart._

Daniel was touched…could this actually be Sha're's spirit? He then snapped back, it wasn't possible.

"You are not my wife now I will ask you one last time; who are you?"

"_Daniel you once told me that anything was possible. My love, I am asking you to trust me."_

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe…you are Sha're."

Daniel paced back and forth on dune, bouncing the possibility in his head.

"_My Daniel, what is wrong?"_

Daniel didn't answer; he was too busy thinking of where he was and if this was really the spirit of his wife.

"_You don't believe me, do you?"_

"No!" A frustrated Daniel yelled, "It's just…just this is all a little hard to take in and I've been through this kind of manipulation before and…"

Daniel kept rambling possibilities as Sha're came closer and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Sha're." Daniel breathed, finally realizing it was really her, "You don't know how much I've missed you these past few years. How often I think of the lives we could have leaded together on Abydos if it wasn't for Apophis."

"_Daniel, we are still together even like this. As long as I stay within your heart nothing will separate us."_

"Sha're…"

The wind picked up and sand kicked up everywhere, Sha're began to disappear.

"_Goodbye my love…"_

"No, don't leave me again! Sha're!" Daniel yelled in vain putting his hand out to her. She was gone…

Daniel's eyes awoke to the sight of Jack staring over him.

"You picked a bad time to take a nap Dano." Jack said to him.

"We found you passed out near the Gate." Carter explained while dialing home on the DHD.

"What…are we leaving?"

"This planet is too temperate to explore any further." Teal'c said raising his eyebrow a little bit.

Jack rolled his eyes a little bit.

"Hot." Jack sighed at Teal'c.

"I do not understand O'Neill…" Teal'c questioned back.

"Teal'c…the correct word is hot! This place is hot; you've heard us say it a couple times." Jack tried to explain.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow even further, still quite not understanding.

"Oh for crying out loud, never mind let's just go. The heats starting to fry Teal'c's brain apparently."

Jack sent Carter and Teal'c through the Gate as it opened up. He went over to help Daniel up.

"Come on get up, let's head home." Jack said lifting him to a standing position.

Jack walked through the gate as Daniel just stood there looking around at the desert.

"Yeah…home…" Daniel muttered to himself.

Could Sha're really have contacted him? Or did he just pass out from the heat and imagine her? The wind picked up and Daniel felt a familiar touch again slide over the side of his face.

"Goodbye…" he whispered sadly.

Daniel walked through the Stargate.


End file.
